


Healing

by MyssaMyss



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyssaMyss/pseuds/MyssaMyss
Summary: A one-shot of Mipha healing Wild, long after she had the opportunity to move on.Written in response to the weekly prompt on the LU discord. "Healing Incantation: Heal what has been hurt."





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [ClumsyDarknut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyDarknut/pseuds/ClumsyDarknut) who helped with the title, and who is kind enough to read through my works before I post them.

A heavy sea of pain blanketed Wild. He lay unmoving, surrounded by dark nothingness. Then he heard a soft, silvery voice rising from somewhere nearby. 

“...third and fourth vertebrae…and a pneumothorax…here, breathe,” she murmured softly. Wild sucked in a painful breath and glorious air filled his lungs. He coughed and sputtered up blood. He could feel something other than pain now; warm ripples of water lapped against his side. It was all familiar: the pain, the waves, and—most importantly—her _voice_. He knew what he’d see before his eyes fluttered open. She was leaning over him and filling his vision, so close that one carmine-red fin brushed against his hip as she assessed his damage. 

“Just the femur now and you’ll be ready to go back to them,” she told him gently, thrusting her palms against his upper leg. Wild glanced down to see that the leg’s lower portion jutted sharply in the wrong direction like a broken twig. A familiar blue-green glow rose and fell softly beneath her sure hands, casting dim light on the waters that surrounded them. 

“Ughhh…” Wild croaked. “...w-wait… what are you still doing here??” 

“What, not happy to see me?” she returned cheekily. She raised her delicate eyes to meet his own and he was so captivated that he barely noticed his thigh-bone shifting beneath his skin. _So beautiful, and cutting, _he thought to himself. 

Wild coughed again and glanced away. “I’m always happy to see you…” he mumbled. 

“Well then just say ‘Thank you’ next time.” 

“Mipha please. Last time, we agreed—you can’t stay—” 

“Yes I can,” she interrupted. “I’ll go on when you stop needing me. Until then, I’ll be here.” 

“You can’t—” 

“Try and stop me then.” She lifted her hands, healing work complete, and grinned a quick sharp-toothed smile. Then she grew serious. 

“Be careful, Link,” she pleaded. “More careful.” 

He nodded. “This time, will you go?” He could feel himself fading now, returning, but he tried in vain to keep himself in the in-between with her. 

She stood up, sleek and elegant, a statue rising up from the sea. Then her bottom lip trembled and he caught tears welling up in her sparkling amber eyes. 

“Until next time, Link,” she called. The darkness, the water, and her warm presence faded. 

He was back in the land of the living. Tired and filthy, perfectly healed. At least, his body was anyway. He pushed himself to his feet and began again. 


End file.
